


High in the Sky

by MS_Hikari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari
Summary: For the first time in...practically ever, Skyla doesn't seem like the energetic optimistic leader she is.Elesa's here to find out what's wrong.
Relationships: Huuro | Skyla/Kamitsure | Elesa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	High in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> where are my fellow airplaneshippers at
> 
> it's really lonely down here

Skyla couldn’t really remember a time when her hands  _ weren’t  _ soaked in rust and oil.

Being a pilot was a tasking job enough, but being the head mechanic at her own airport was a whole other issue. Sure, it’s not like her employees took poor care of the airplanes in her absence---far from it, in fact, Misaltron’s airplanes were always in tip-top shape. But the work that it took to keep those airlines in that condition were always grueling and demanding. 

It’s not like Skyla really cared about her own appearance that much, either---but whenever she saw Elesa, spotless and beautiful and refined like a porcelain doll, Skyla couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy.

“You seem sad,” Elesa remarked to her, during one of her stays at Misaltron.

Skyla had glanced down to her hands, not being covered by her gloves for the first time in a while. She could make out every inch of grime all across her palms and fingers, highlighted by a sickening shade of grey. “Work can just be difficult sometimes.”

“Of course it can be,” Elesa replied. “But I know you, Sky. Something else seems to be bugging you.”

Skyla willed herself to turn to turn to Elesa, the other woman looking to her---glimmer of knowing growing in her eyes. Skyla then looked back down to her eyes. They couldn’t be further from Elesa’s---Skyla’s were coarse and dirtied and burdened by months upon years of work, despite how frequently she washed them the grime just always seemed to stick. Elesa’s were small, delicate, pale and perfect. 

“My hands, they just…” Skyla began to mumble. “I...get it’s childish, but...I dunno. I just feel really sad whenever I see them.”

Elesa raised an eyebrow. “...That doesn’t sound like my Skyla at all. Why so?”

“They’re just always so uncomfortable and dirty and they look gross…” Skyla continued. “Yours are so cute and clean and small.”

Elesa didn’t show any sign of amusement or judgement, her gaze remained firm as she seemed to ponder. Before eventually, she cracked a smile.

“Well, guess what your hands also look like? Strong.”

Elesa took Skyla’s hands in her own for a moment, planting her fingers on Skyla’s palms. “And you know me, Sky, I can barely lift full grocery bags. That strength you have without a doubt comes in handy with your work.”

Skyla’s eyes seemed to brighten up just a little bit, as her eyes remained glued on her and Elesa’s hands. “I guess.”

“And you know what else that strength’s good for?”

“What?”

Elesa’s smile widened. “Holding my hands.”

And with that, Elesa tucked her hands in Skyla’s, the other Gym Leader following her lead and giving Elesa’s hands a gentle squeeze. At long last, Skyla’s smile finally returned.

“Elesa, you goof.”

Elesa contained a snicker as she kissed Skyla on the cheek. “So now I’m the goofy one?”

“Elesa!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding…”

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, in case anyone's looking for confirmation: I have approximately 0 straight ships in this fanbase


End file.
